


Snowball

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rabbits, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, cuz theyre still in school ya know, for a little while cuz both of them are idiots when it comes to romance, i love them so much what the fuck, only a little bit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Searching for something to break him out of his boring routine, Hinata stumbles onto a place that will change his school life more than he ever expected.Searching for a troublesome rabbit, Tanaka stumbles onto someone that will make his school life brighter than he ever imagined.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Tanaka Gundham, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 45
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> A goot alternative description to this is "In which Hajime and Gundham meet unexpectedly and fall in love, because I said so and I'm so god damn soft for this ship."
> 
> If you saw me posting a Hinadam fic instead of writing my main fic, no you didn't.
> 
> Anyway! No Despair Hope's Peak Academy AU because it's like my favourite AU ever?? I just want to post some Hinadam, I don't even know what I'm doing.

Hajime walked along the less-than-well-made walkways of the Reserve Course. Less than half a year in this school and all of his idealistic expectations of the academy had been shattered, leaving him only with emptiness where that blind admiration used to be.

He sighed; his feet kicked stray pebbles on the ground as he walked mindlessly around the school grounds. His thoughts consumed him, he didn't even know where he was going anymore.

Why was it always so grey here? The building of the main course, which he looked at with detached reverence most of the time, was always shining. It shined so brightly, almost blindingly so. He wondered what it would be like to actually be close to it, enter it even.

What wouldn't he give to make his life a little more interesting? Every day as a Reserve Course student was the same. Wake up, go to school, go home, do homework, go to work, go home, study, sleep. Repeat, repeat, repeat. Every single day.

Why couldn't one interesting thing happen to him? Just one. He didn't ask for much, just one little thing to take him away from the treacherous routine.

He stopped as he realized where he was. Surprisingly he wasn't in front of the Main Course, he would rather take double shifts at work than let himself be seen staring at the building like a desperate disciple. 

Thankfully, he was just at the fountain. It was a weird halfway point between the two buildings, one that always confused him. It didn't really make sense, why was it even here? It didn't really matter at the end of the day but...

As he stopped to stare at the water he could feel the exhaustion in his legs. There was still time for him to waste, since he couldn't go to work today, he could sit down for a little.

Another sigh left him. He should just be going home now, his weirdly obsessive prayers for a change in routine wouldn't get answered. He should focus on his studies, he should be doing better. Yet here he was, on a bench.

On a bench, in front of a fountain, looking at the orange sky. He let time flow by around him while he sat still as a statue. The sky slowly began shifting its palette to one with even more orange, indicating that in due time the sun will begin to set.

He began getting up, finding nothing of interest in the beautiful scenery. Something out of the corner of his vision, however, stopped him from leaving.

A white ball of fluff hopped onto the walkway. Its big white ears reached for the sky, its ruby red eyes stared at him. A bunny.

A bunny? What the hell?

What was a bunny even doing here? He noticed a small collar around its neck, something was written on it. Perhaps a name? An address or maybe even a phone number? 

Well, he asked for something to change his dull schedule, might as well indulge.

"H-hey," he tried to speak as softly as he could as he stepped closer to the rabbit.

It backed away, but didn't flee completely. Okay, maybe he was rushing things? He was stepping forward quite slowly… maybe he should go even slower? He didn't really know, he'd never had a pet before. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he was even doing.

He stopped advancing forward, instead he crouched down and continued his mindless soft talking.

"Hey… I don't want to hurt you… I just want to return you home…"

The bunny didn't back away, he extended his hand. It stayed in one place, looking at him with a somewhat curious glare.

Maybe he could bait it with food? He slowly put down his back and shuffled through. He managed to pull out a sandwich, one he'd made for lunch but completely ignored when lunchtime came.

What did rabbits even eat? Well, that was an easy question, they ate carrots. But he didn't have any of those just lying around in his bag, so he’d have to try something else. His sandwich was cheese, ham, cucumbers, and bread.

Could bunnies eat bread? He didn't really want to risk it. Cheese and ham also didn't seem to be adequate options. That left the most obvious choice, cucumber.

After his brilliant conclusion, he took out the slices from his sandwich and extended his hand again. The food seemed to serve its purpose as the white rabbit's stare seemed to get more interested.

Hajime was probably going crazy. Thinking about a rabbit's glare, utter nonsense. Still, he had the strange determination to return the bunny to its owner. Maybe doing something good would make him feel a little better about himself.

Ever so slowly the bunny hopped closer, when it had gotten to a closer distance he gently put one of the slices on the ground and moved his hand closer to his body.

The rabbit sniffed at the vegetable, before eating it. It looked at the rest of the cucumber in his hand with a weird shine in its beady red eyes.

After a repeat or two of that same song and dance, Hajime could finally reach the bunny's collar.

"Gotcha!" He cheered to himself as he took the fluffy animal in his arms.

The white rabbit squirmed a little in his hands. He felt a little bad for it; he offered it the last remaining slice in apology. It was still a little nervous; his tan fidgety hands pet it until it stopped trembling.

"You're actually pretty cute," he commented off-handedly as it tried to snuggle into him, "Whoever your owner is, they're pretty lucky to have such an adorable snowball like you."

After a few more moments of staring at the little ball of fur he managed to snap out of that trance. He needed to return it, right. 

He moved to check out the collar. The small dangling silver plate on the front, where the name usually was put, was scratched out. Weird.

The outer side of it was decorated, what he'd mistaken for writing was just intricate designs sewn onto the collar. Dead end?

Well, he could check the inside of it, which could lead to something, right? He did so, the angle and the squirming of the rabbit made it hard for him to read the words but after a little while he managed.

"Tanaka Gundham," it read. It wasn't a name he recognized, he didn't really expect it to be anyway.

"Well, snowball," he affectionately referred to the bunny in his hands, "Time to return you to your home."

* * *

Gundham paced around the grass outside the wall bordering Hope's Peak. He had been careless, he had let the small troublesome rabbit out of his gaze, and now it was gone.

The small nameless bunny had been entrusted to him, as the Super High School Level Breeder he was supposed to take care of it. It had proved troublesome, always running this way and that, escaping from his sight, but nothing this drastic.

Now it was gone without a trace and he couldn’t find it no matter where he tried to look. Inside the building? No, if it was there one of the staff members would have brought it to him, animals inside the building weren’t allowed if they weren’t accompanying a student with animal-related capabilities.

Then maybe it was still inside the perimeters of the wall? Unlikely, he’d walked around the entire school grounds thrice over, and saw nothing. Most of the grass was shortly cut, the terrain was flat, befitting of a school. Those circumstances made it impossible for the white rabbit to hide anywhere.

His Four Dark Devas of Destruction peaked out of his scarf, sensing the tense mood he was in. They squeaked and nuzzled his neck with their heads, trying to calm him down.

"Have your powers not been enough to locate the runaway?" they confirmed that they were unsuccessful in their search. He sighed, he was beyond stressed.

He continued pacing around this way and that, looking around with hawk-like eyes. If the bunny wasn’t found soon, then there could be unforeseen consequences to its well-being.

"Excuse me…!" a voice called out from behind him, he ignored it. Gundham had a lot more important things to deal with than listening to the conversations of some unimportant mortals.

"Uhm, excuse me!" it called out again, closer this time; he didn't pay it any mind.

"Do you happen to know where I can find, uhm, Tanaka Gundham?"

Upon the use of his name he finally turned around, brows furrowed, scowling, annoyed. He was faced with a boy in a black uniform, a Reserve Course student, holding in his arms the runaway rabbit. His eyes widened as he approached the boy.

"Where did you find him?" he asked, he could feel the boy being intimidated by his towering presence.

He extended his hands and the other student did the same. The nameless bunny squirmed and squeaked, unwilling to part with the Reserve Course. Very peculiar, most uncharacteristic of the small animal.

"Oh it, uh, he appeared near the fountain, the one between the two buildings of the courses. I found him there, and decided to return him to you, s-since your name was on the collar..." he trailed off.

After a bit more struggle Gundham took the white rabbit in his arms. He could calm down at last, now that the nameless phantom was safe. He looked over the boy before him, who was currently fiddling with the hem of his uniform.

"You," he began, his voice grabbing the attention of the other with just that one word, "You are from the parallel reality of Hope's Peak, correct?"

He looked at Gundham with a quizzical gaze, he looked down to his uniform, then back at him. The look in his eyes betrayed nothing but unrestrained confusion.

"Um, yeah, I'm a Reserve Course student," uttering those words seemed to make the light in his eyes go out.

"And what name do you go by, world shifter?"

"Hinata Hajime, uh, pleasure to meet you, Tanaka."

Bold. That Hinata Hajime was a bold traveler of worlds, speaking to him without any honorifics. Especially from what fleeting rumours that had reached him over his limited time at the academy, the Reserve Courses were meek, shying away from the sight of the Ultimate students, addressing them with respect. Very, very bold of this boy.

"Tell me, wandering hermit, how did you manage to soothe the nameless phantom?" that was the most important question.

The rabbit was something like a true nightmare. He would be able to tame it, of course, but this talentless boy? That was a feat, a true accomplishment. Or maybe just a mischievous trick, if the boy was a spell caster… No, that was most likely not the case.

"He doesn't have a name?" Hinata chose to focus on instead, "That's so weird, though…"

"It is an unfortunate precaution, but a necessary one. He doesn't respond to anything just yet, but soon enough he will," he chose to humor the wanderer's interest in his practice.

"Well," he reached out his hand and Gundham stiffened, instead of reaching for him he petted the head of the nameless phantom, "Okay, if you say so. You’re the Ultimate Animal Breeder, so you should know what you’re talking about."

He brought his hand back, "He really looks like a snowball…" he muttered under his breath, Gundham, however, managed to hear him with his otherworldly capabilities. He noticed the way the rabbit reacted to that word with his piercing eyes, interesting...

"Ah, you _are_ the Ultimate Animal Breeder, right?" he said, seemingly not completely sure of the talent Gundham possessed.

"...Whoever has bestowed this information upon you has not misled you. Yes, I am the great Tanaka Gundham, wielding the extramundane powers of the demon beasts of this world."

"That's pretty cool," he scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly; the pair fell into tense silence. Just as he was about to leave the boy behind, the astral traveler spoke to him.

"Uhm, it was very nice to meet you, Tanaka. I, uh, I have to go now."

He hummed in response, barely acknowledging the sloppy conversation ender. With a goodbye and a wave of his hand, Hinata hurried back to where he came from.

Gundham looked down at the fidgety rabbit, which was still emitting an aura of annoyance, and displeasure.

"Snowball…" he murmured experimentally, it looked at him, then looked away with disinterest.

So the rabbit did react to it. That was interesting… very much so, in fact. He wouldn't mind a more in-depth conversation with that world traveler, Hinata Hajime.

For now, though, he had more important matters to attend to. He had to make sure the white bunny was unharmed, among other things. He retreated back into the walled off school to retrieve his belongings.


	2. Tall Closed Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hajime is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I only have another chapter of this written, I don't know if I manage to keep up weekly updates. I'll try my best but for now you're getting some slight angst (because of course I start my fluff fic with angst)

A week had passed since Hajime’s unexpected meeting with the Ultimate Animal Breeder, and his life promptly fell back into its usual mundane routine. 

There was one change, but it was small, insignificant, quite frankly pretty boring. He was always preoccupied with something during lunchtime, and as a result always forgot to eat the food he’d made for himself the night before.

The lack of food was getting to him, and, in a fit of unexpected need for self-improvement, he decided that he should at least eat his food after school was over. He liked to imagine that he knew himself, and for that reason he was sure that he wouldn’t stop his habit of forgetting to eat that easily.

So he would eat after school, to respect the food he’d made, at least. But sitting alone in his classroom at the end of the school day, and just eating, was weird. It was weird and he sure as hell wouldn’t do it.

The only place he could think of was the fountain. He was still eating alone, on a bench instead of on his desk, which was still a little sad, but at least the scenery was nice.

As he sat and ate his thoughts wandered back to the white bunny from a week ago. After he had gone home, his curious mind made him look up whether rabbits can eat cucumbers or not. 

Upon seeing the results, which said to only feed them with that in very moderated portions, he had let out a sigh of relief. He would feel awful if he had accidentally fed it something endangering its health.

He wouldn’t want to invoke the wrath of the Ultimate student either. Tanaka was intimidating, with the weird way he spoke, the overwhelming tone of his voice, and his overall towering appearance, Hajime really didn’t want to get on his bad side.

Did all Ultimates look this weird? He felt a little bad about thinking something like that, but he couldn’t really help it.

That guy looked like the farthest thing from an animal breeder, just based on his appearance one would think he was a rock musician or something like that. He should really stop thinking like that; he was the least qualified person to judge the talented on their appearance.

Sighing, something he noticed he did a lot, he put his bag on his shoulder and got up from the bench. He had a lot of homework to do, thanks to the Reserve Course’s torturing education, so his top priority was hurrying home and getting started-

In an otherworldly moment of déjà-vu, a small white ball of fluff hopped into the corner of his vision. No way.

He turned his head a little to the side, disbelief more than evident on his face. A white bunny with red beady eyes, and a collar around its neck, stood on the side of the walkway leading to the fountain. No fucking way.

“Hey there little snowball…” he said in absolute bewilderment, “What are you doing here again?”

There was no way this was happening. Before he even attempted getting closer to the bunny, he had to rub his eyes a couple of times. When he looked back down the white rabbit was still there.

Its red eyes stared up at him, he stared back. Slowly he began inching towards it; it just stared at him head-on, like a brave warrior on the frontline. Despite that Hajime had no food left to give, the white bunny didn’t back away.

He took it in his arms once again, for some unknown to him reason it looked really smug. Oh god, he really was growing insane, wasn’t he? Seeing human emotions in a rabbit...

“Why did you run away this time?” he asked the animal absentmindedly, attempting to succumb to his ever growing craziness. So this is what happens when you have no friends, huh?

As he walked in the direction of the Main Course he kept murmuring his random thoughts to the content-looking bunny. Distantly, he wondered if he’d be able to find the Ultimate Breeder again. If he wasn’t outside of the Main Course grounds he wouldn’t be able to reach him.

“I hope that doesn’t happen,” he whispered to himself and the white rabbit, “I wouldn’t be able to return you, and I wouldn’t be able to take you home if that does happen…”

After his walk to the Main Course, which took too long than a walk between two buildings of the same school had any right to take, he finally stopped in front of the wall’s gates. He couldn’t see Tanaka anywhere near the spot he had found him in last time, but that was to be expected.

Staring at the towering building before him left him almost in a trance; the hand petting the fluffy rabbit stilled unintentionally. His eyes focused on the sight ahead, vision blurring and perceiving only the prestigious building ahead.

It was an impressive structure, befitting of the talented students that attended it. And he was just here, a Reserve Course student that just happened to get the opportunity to look at and converse with one of those amazing Ultimates. 

If the Ultimate Animal Breeder was beyond this intricately made gate, he wouldn’t be able to reach him and return one of his animals. He wouldn’t be able to do even this simple task to assist the, no doubt, busy Ultimate student. Because he was talentless, useless, just a Reserve Course student, who was unworthy of ever stepping over the threshold of-

“Exit your reverie at once, pitiful mortal!” an intimidating voice, one that shook him to his very core, broke him out of his haze.

“I-I’m sorry,” he hurried to apologize, he really didn’t know what would happen if he made this guy mad.

“To be able to ignore the call of Tanaka Gundham… I do not know whether that is admirable or completely idiotic,” he said with what seemed like a condescending smirk.

He finally turned to face Tanaka; his eyes betrayed no surprise to the sight of the runaway rabbit in his hands. Instead he extended his hands, Hajime did the same. Just like before, the white rabbit wasn’t pleased with being transferred from one person to another.

“If you had wished to find me inside this building,” the animal breeder began once the bunny had somewhat settled in his arms, “Then you should have entered and done so. Standing around like a person gazing upon Medusa’s eyes will not do you any good, Hinata Hajime.”

“Well, uh, Reserve Course students aren’t really allowed in the perimeter of the Main Course,” he didn’t really want to explain his, quite frankly, pitiful situation. He probably looked so pathetic to the Ultimate student…

Tanaka just hummed in acknowledgement of his words. He supposed that was a much nicer reaction than being mocked.

“In any case,” his voice brought his attention back to reality once more, he looked up and accidentally caught his gaze, and he looked back down immediately after that, “I should be inclined to believe you have done something to appease the hellish soul of this demon beast. Tell me, astral traveler, what pacts have you made?”

Pacts? This guy spoke really extravagantly, he could barely understand what he was trying to say. Maybe he could try and rationalize his words.

After a few moments of silence, in which Tanaka stared at him expectantly, he finally managed to say, “I haven’t had any pets before, sorry.”

This answer seemed to dissatisfy the Ultimate, he almost began apologizing again before he got interrupted.

“I see, very well then. Your contribution to the Tanaka Empire has been noted,” empire? What?

“In the case of any other disappearances of this nameless phantom, you will be expected to fulfill your task once again,” with an air of intimidating authority he stepped past him, “You are dismissed, hermit mortal.”

Hermit? 

“Take heed, and listen well, lost wanderer!” he began without even looking back to face him, “The Supreme Overlord of Ice does not entrust the safety of the demon beasts in his army to mere peasants! Pride yourself, for you have been ranked higher than the rest of the vermin that crawl all over the floors of your world,” those were his parting words as he left the bewildered Reserve Course student behind. 

Hajime wanted to turn back and call out to the animal breeder, but he was too incredibly confused to even do so.

What task did he have to fulfill? What empire? What hermit? What vermin? What world? What the hell? Did he just get assigned to be the person that would bring the fluffy bunny back? Was that what just happened? He couldn’t decipher the rest, he could be wrong, but that’s the only thing he could think of.

His phone buzzed, an alarm went off. He looked at its label, “Homework break,” it read. 

Wait, shit, he had so much homework to do. He had completely forgotten about all of it upon arriving at the Main Course, shit, shit, shit, he had to hurry and get back home fast.

Panicking and running away from the school grounds, Hajime left his confused thoughts about the exchange with the Ultimate Animal Breeder for later. He’d leave time to be confused and contemplate after he has finished all his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Hajime should invest in a dictionary and an online course on eccentric speaking, else any compliments Gundham throws at him will hand on confused ears.


	3. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the location changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to update this tomorrow but yesterday I managed to write two more chapters so I just said "Fuck it, let's post today."

The sun was setting once more, as it was known to do. Gundham was yet again faced with the disappearance of a snowy phantom, but this time he was calm. Although a foolish and spontaneous decision, he had entrusted one specific person to assist him in his harrowing task.

He prided himself on having exquisite memory, he remembered a lot, he remembered that the astral traveler had revealed to him the location most preferred by the runaway. 

That was the first time they had conversed, but he prided himself on being smart as well. His senses and mind told him that the meeting place of the winter stray and wandering hermit was the same the second time as well.

A week had passed since their last meeting, an imitation of the last incident. This time, instead of meandering outside of the school’s gates in a desperate search, he and his four monstrous companions headed towards the collision point between the two worlds.

The fountain was nothing out of the ordinary, so was the bench in front of it, the boy sitting on said bench was as well. Hinata did not look up at him, seemingly lost in his own phantasmagorical musings while busying himself with consuming a sandwich. The wanted rabbit was nowhere in sight as well.

Gundham walked up to the bench, and received no acknowledgement. Staring at the walkway ahead, as if hypnotized by its cracks, that was what the boy was doing. 

He sat down on the bench, putting as much distance between him and the astral traveler as possible. Still, he wasn’t granted even a blink, a twitch of an eye, or any acknowledgement whatsoever.

Was the mundane ground so irresistibly captivating? Or was there thick fog behind the mask of this mortal’s face? He supposed that, for someone as great as him, it wasn’t important.

Feeling increasingly fed up by the hermit mortal’s ignorance of his surroundings, just like in their previous encounter, he called out.

“Had some malicious devil come by to take a seat nigh you, would you take notice then?”

His words, drawled out in his typical dangerous tone, seemed to finally take the boy’s attention. Gundham folded his arms as he observed Hinata flinching in surprise, and looking at him with a face of unrestrained bewilderment.

“Upon the battlefield that is appeasing demon beasts, loss of observation, which you display in bountiful quantity, is fatal. Truly, it is a mystery how one of your kind has managed to subdue that nameless phantom’s temper.”

The astral traveler looked at him, uttered no words, and beheld his imperial presence in astounded silence.

“W-What? Wh-When did you even get here?” were the first words addressed to him.

“It is not a matter of time or space,” he answered simply; “I have taken precaution to that winter phantom’s undesired escapades. The important matter is whether or not he will appear before me as he has done so to you twice heretofore.”

“So… the rabbit ran away again?” poor plebeian, unable to understand an overlord’s esteemed words.

Despite the current circumstances, he felt calm. He was not in a pleasant mood, absolutely not, but he felt pity for the confused hermit mortal. 

“Indeed, he did. I have come here to avoid seeking unnecessarily.”

“Oh, uhm, ok. I don’t know if he’ll come back again, but if you want to wait here for a few hours you can do so,” his tone was suspiciously sarcastic, a drastic change from his previous nervous stammering.

Hinata went back to consuming his food. Gundham looked around, alert to the possible presence of the white rabbit. Time seemed to drag out that one scene, nothing happened, they sat quietly. Seconds passed by slowly, until…

“You know, for someone whose talent is _the Ultimate Animal Breeder_ , you’re having a really hard time getting a rabbit to stay with you,” the previously mute astral traveler spoke up without warning.

Almost immediately after saying that, he began haphazardly throwing around apologies. The sight of this mortal’s pitiful mistake and meek attempts to fix it were amusing to the Supreme Overlord, so much so that, in between Hinata’s hurried stammers, he let out one well-practiced chuckle. 

It came out of nowhere, to the misled hermit, at least, and his words halted to a stop.

“To you, realm wanderer, it may be so. But do not even dare think about underestimating the powers of the Supreme Overlord of Ice, Tanaka Gundham! I understand the secrets I keep; your brain will wither if exposed to such knowledge.”

“Then you’re letting him go wherever he likes for a reason? Doesn’t that make things harder for you?” he doubted this human would understand, but time had to pass, so he decided to indulge him. He closed his eyes and began explaining.

“As a being of such power, my capabilities are far greater than a mere human like you. These endeavours provide only a slight inconvenience, nothing more. Entrusting in the chanting of the Netherworld has brought me to feats unimaginable to someone like you.”

There was a pause, the astral wanderer didn’t respond. Gundham’s first thought was that he was eating, a quick peek from behind lidded eyes, to his left, proved that not to be the case.

“Basically what you’re saying is… you let him do whatever he wants, because you trust the process…?” was the late-coming observation, he closed his eyes once more.

“Whatever your feeble human brain is capable of perceiving…” 

“H-Hey… What is that supposed to-Oh!” the mortal gasped in surprise before getting the chance to finish his thought, “Well, I suppose you’re quite lucky then, Tanaka.”

Upon opening his eyes for the second time and looking down to where Hinata’s feet touched the cracked walkway, he saw the runaway. He saw its pleased face, one he’d seen only twice before, after two similar occasions.

He picked it up carefully; it didn’t even try to run away anymore.

“Any idea why he keeps coming here?” Hinata asked, intrigued.

“Mere hypothesis… Though one as inexperienced as you might be fooled to believe this place is the thing pulling this nameless phantom, I, in my all powerful glory, am inclined to believe that there are different forces at play.”

As he talked, Hinata Hajime, that lost wanderer, reached out his hand. His tan fingers traced an arbitrary line on the bunny’s head, the demon beast in question seemed all the more smug, satisfied in a way he’d never seen before.

“I hope you figure it out then,” he said, fingers not stopping their movements.

He hummed, feigning nonchalance, as he kept acute awareness of his proximity to the hermit mortal. Really a foolish creature, that’s what he was, reaching out to appease a snow devil, unaware of how close he actually was to potential death.

“Of course I will, I have not sacrificed my existence to demon beasts to be overcome by doubt over something as small as this.”

This small moment, a mortal unknowingly walking a tightrope over a hungry beast of destruction, and an overlord keeping it docile out of nothing more than pure pity, it lasted only a minute or two but no more than that.

A ring sounded out around the fountain, the sudden noise made the white rabbit and unaware human startle, the latter retracted his hand immediately. Fishing out the phone from his bag, Hinata stopped the alarm which had frightened him.

“Ah, sorry, I have to go,” he said quickly as he looked at the time.

The astral traveler got up from the bench and headed in his own direction, stopped for a second, turned around, and said, “Goodbye, Tanaka...! Hope to see you and the snowball again sometime.”

With those parting words he sped away, hurrying to some unknown to Gundham location.

“What a contradictory human…” he mumbled to the rabbit, “Can he really not decide how he should be acting in front of an overlord?”

Fear and confusion were the emotions he received most from the boy, and yet he somehow managed to braid them with genuine amazement, and, dare his ice cold heart say, admiration for his skills. Truly a peculiar mortal… 

Who was he? A weaver of contrasting emotions, yet his intentions were unclear. If he was on a quest for exploitation, his approach would be different. Why cower from the person you’re trying to use? Why not meet their eyes?

He sighed softly; his bandaged hand began threading through soft white fur. Enchanters came in varying tribes, they had a menagerie of ways to seep him out of his power.

“Let us return, Snowball…” he whispered gently.

If the white bunny continued on his quest of chasing that curious Hinata Hajime, then he’d have plenty of opportunities to see if he was truly an evil scoundrel. The way Snowball reacted to his appointed name, however, hinted at that not being quite the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does my writing style change so much???? Like, this is how my fics usually look like but every time I write Hajime's PoV the style changes???
> 
> Anyway Hinadam is a very soft ship, pass it on.


	4. Sacrificial Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hajime makes a mistake (or maybe not?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that I make my chapter titles and summaries really dramatic for no reason? That's kinda weird, anyway.
> 
> I managed to write down some more ideas for upcoming chapters (since I have the key events all planned out but not the things that happen between them, but I also have random ideas that I want to write, so I gotta actually plan this out, oof.)

Hajime chewed on his sandwich as the white rabbit he had grown so used to nibbled on its own carrot. It was rather odd of him to just stick a carrot in his bag in preparation for the next time he would see the snowball, but he didn’t mind it that much.

This was his fourth meeting with the bunny, less than a week had passed since the last one, which had surprised him. The fluffy thing seemed almost eager to see him again; he wondered if this is what it felt like to have a pet.

Rushing water softly filled the silent area around the fountain as the two ate quietly.

“Tanaka sure is taking his time,” he mindlessly spoke to the rabbit between bites, “Is he busy today?”

It wasn’t like he would get any answers, neither was it guaranteed that the Ultimate student would even come today. For all Hajime knew their previous meeting in this spot was a onetime occurrence, still, he dared to desire the talented man’s company again.

He was probably just seeking attention, grabbing onto the first person with talent and not letting go just to appease his own complexes. 

Tanaka was very interesting, so much so that he couldn’t really help but want to get to know him better. If he’d allow some nobody Reserve Course student to get close to him, of course.

The bunny bumped its fuzzy head to his thigh; he looked down at it in surprise. It gave him a stern look, as if somehow sensing his depressing train of thought.

“Sorry…” it looked unimpressed but returned to nibbling on its carrot, he resumed his eating as well.

After a few quiet moments he heard thumping next to him, looking back down he noticed the white rabbit was stomping on the bench. He stared at it for a few seconds, confused.

Casting his gaze ahead he noticed a figure in the distance, Tanaka approached with the sort of regality he still wasn’t used to seeing in a person.

“Good afternoon, Tanaka,” he greeted as the man in question seated himself on the bench, putting as much distance between them as possible.

He smirked, as if Hajime had said something particularly amusing, “You truly have a lot of nerve, greeting the Supreme Overlord of Ice with such fearlessness. So be it then, pleasant afternoon to you as well, Hinata Hajime.”

The Ultimate Animal Breeder seemed to be in a good mood today, if the limited interactions with him had given Hajime a proper understanding of his basic character.

“You, uhm,” he stumbled, unsure if his observation was truly correct, “You seem in high spirits, did anything good happen?”

He got side-eyed. Shit, maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Or is he just eating weirdly? He wouldn’t be upset because he was eating while talking to him, right? Oh god…

“Indeed it has. For a mere hermit mortal, your eyes are rather perceptive.”

The way he said it, it made it sound like he would continue, but he stopped quite abruptly. The Ultimate’s eyes stared at him in an expecting fashion.

“Uh, so, what happened?”

Once again, the corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk. So frequent participation was required of him, he’d have to remember that.

“The wind whispers its enchanting song into my ears, prophesying my upcoming triumph! For my most loyal subjects, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, it will be a parade of blood!” he boasted.

“...They won’t die, will they?” he hadn’t the slightest of clue what a deva of destruction was, but he probably didn’t want it to die… maybe.

“Fool!” Tanaka drew back, his purple scarf seemed to float with his pristinely sharp movements, “The opposite, they will bear their everlasting mark upon this mortal world! I have finally made my decision to guide them through the infinite cycle of life and death! They shall scream, for their new names shall be known to the entire world!”

With those flurious words, the Ultimate student extended his hand. From beneath his scarf, which really stood out from his unassuming brown uniform, scurried out four fuzzy shapes.

“San-D! Jum-P! Maga-Z! Cham-P! Those are the names that shall be engraved into every mortal’s puny brain! And soon, these commanders of spectral armies will be granted new titles!”

With those words, or, more accurately, with those names, four hamsters of varying appearances and sizes posed along Tanaka’s outstretched arm. Hajime would’ve applauded just for the display, if he wasn’t holding a sandwich, and wasn’t shocked beyond any reason.

“Impressed? I would expect nothing less. These might just be their temporary forms, but they can still strike terror in their enemies’ hearts.”

He really was beyond words, his mind began to swirl with confusion, unlike the white rabbit, who just head-bumped his thigh to bring him out of his stupor. What could he even say in this situation?

“...You carry hamsters in your scarf?” was the only thing you could come up with.

“As I said, they are not just mere hamsters, but fearsome deities. By allowing myself to be used as a vessel, I was able to conjoin them to the Tanaka Empire,” his eyes were proud.

“That’s… cool, that you’re, uh, able to do this kind of thing. You sure are the Ultimate Animal Breeder, huh?”

Said Ultimate hummed in acknowledgement, the hamsters promptly returned to his scarf. Having nothing more to say, Hajime resumed his eating. How long was he even eating for? This felt like it was taking forever.

“What sacrifice did you offer?” the boisterous man said after a few moments of silence.

“Huh?”

“Do not take me for a fool, I know best of all that most demon beasts’ trust can be bought. So, then, what did you offer this nameless phantom upon your first fateful meeting?” he didn’t turn to him as he spoke, choosing to stare straight ahead instead.

“Oh, uh, some cucumber slices from my sandwich,” not a lot of course, because of health risks, and all that.

He raised a brow, eyes becoming accusatory, “How many?”

“Three?” at most, he didn’t just put an entire cucumber’s worth in slices between two pieces of bread and call it a sandwich.

“From where?” this guy was really intense; he must really love his animals.

“From where I bought the cucumbers?” he nodded, “The local store near my house.”

“Tsk, there is not any guarantee for the quality,” he mumbled in displeasure, “You, astral traveler, better not be presenting unworthy offerings to this bringer of blizzards!”

This guy… He had the best intentions but he was really starting to get on Hajime’s nerves. He opened his mouth without realizing, and said, “If you want to make sure so bad, I can make you a sandwich for next time as well.”

Wait, no, fuck, he didn’t mean to say that.

Tanaka said nothing; his mismatched eyes stared at him with nothing but shock. A heavy silence stretched out between them. He couldn’t even begin to apologize before the Ultimate student let out a villainous, and very fake-sounding, laugh.

“The sheer amount of audacity, I have not seen such foolishness in all my years stuck on this mortal plane,” he looked down on him with humour, “Are you offering yourself up to me? Have the days you have spent wandering the two realms become too much? Never have I seen such a display, an offering of servitude.”

Was he mocking him? If he didn’t want to get a sandwich he could just say so.

“Fuahahahaha! Very well then! I will be the divine judge of your abilities, if your sacrifice does not befall the great Tanaka Gundham, then you will rest in hell’s eternal embrace!” he was going to die? What? What did he just sign up to?

With one fell swoop, Tanaka took the white rabbit from beside him, and began striding away.

“Shiver at the thought of your task, hermit mortal! Tremble upon the realization that Tanaka Gundham will be your judge!” with a boisterous laugh, the Ultimate Animal Breeder left the area.

…

Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut? He didn’t even know when he would see the weird duo of an eccentric breeder and white rabbit again… that thought sounded more like an excuse even to his own brain.

Hajime sighed and brought a hand up to massage his temple, looks like he’d be making two sandwiches every day now, just in case “the great Tanaka Gundham” decided to drop by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that thing I said in the beginning notes, about writing down ideas? I managed to write down all of the ones that had been floating around in my head and then some by listening to the soundtrack of "Journey," and looking at anime gifs of random scenery...
> 
> Moral of the story is: If you want inspiration for writing, listen to game OSTs and look at aesthetic scenery on Tumblr... I guess?


	5. Orange Juice and Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get a little awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, why do I always have to make my fics longer and more comlicated then they have to be? I want to get to the fluffier things already but I guess for now I'll just continue with the build up.

“When is this guy finally going to show up?” Hajime thought as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Only three days after his last meeting with Tanaka did the white rabbit show up again. That in itself wasn’t the problem; the problem was that after waiting for an hour, the Ultimate student still hadn’t arrived.

The argument that meeting here on the bench was a onetime thing was incredibly weak to his mind. It just didn’t sit right, not after the eccentric animal breeder had been so adamant about “judging” his sandwich-making abilities.

He sighed as he took another sip, his own sandwich was long finished, so he didn’t really have anything to do to pass time. The bunny beside him had also finished its carrot, which he was barely able to sneak into his bag that morning thanks to his mother drinking coffee there.

Out of all the times for her to break her routine… He let out another, softer sigh, it didn’t really matter.

Taking out his phone, he looked at the time. If the Ultimate didn’t show up soon, he’d have to go look for him. Although he could afford to waste some of the time he usually spent on homework, he really couldn’t miss work. 

And, he thought as he reached out to pet the fluffy snowball, he didn’t want to just leave this rabbit alone.

A few more minutes passed, him scrolling mindlessly on his phone, and the bunny just sitting beside him. Eventually, he began hearing the faint sound of footsteps in the distance. He looked up and saw Tanaka making his way towards him, at last.

Once again, as had happened twice before, the Ultimate Animal Breeder sat down on the bench, keeping as much distance between himself and Hajime as possible.

“You really took your time today, huh, Tanaka?” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

He merely scoffed and looked away into the distance, “A main character arrives whenever it suits him. I would not expect a mere wanderer to understand the concept of “fashionably late.”

Hajime couldn’t really help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Tanaka directed his gaze back at him and he froze, he hadn’t offended him, right? This is what happens when he lets his mouth run, god damn it, what was he going to do now-

Wait, shit, the sandwich.

Almost dropping his phone in his hurry, he dug around his bag for the second sandwich he had prepared that morning. He’d been making two ever since he had accidentally promised to make one for the Ultimate student; finally he could give it and not have to eat it by himself at home.

He handed the talented man the food with his usual lack of grace, upon seeing this Tanaka’s eyes widened just a slither and he seemed to freeze in place. He stared at it, while Hajime stared at him.

“Y-You…” his pale face was slowly engulfed by a dark shade of crimson, and he averted his eyes as he receded into his scarf.

“Huh? I promised to make you one, didn’t I?” did he do something wrong?

“You fiend…” he said, seemingly at a loss for words, “Why are you so determined to be faced with my divine judgement? Are you not petrified at the thought of what will happen if you lose this trial?”

“I don’t think I’m _that_ bad at making sandwiches…” plus, he wouldn’t, like, kill him or something if he didn’t like it.

“Well, I guess if you don’t want it,” he began bringing his outstretched hand back, “I’ll just put it back…”

Before he could put it in his bag again, he felt the sandwich being taken away from his hand with one swift movement.

“Did you really think I would let you flee from my judgement?!” the Ultimate asked, almost sounding offended, “Do not expect to escape this! I will try your mediocre sacrifice; beware of the consequences of my demonic conquest, Hinata Hajime!”

...Ok. So he was going to try his sandwich, and then he’d express his opinion. That was what was happening, right? 

“I think I got it right,” he thought as Tanaka began unwrapping the so-called sacrifice.

“Hope and pray that you have made the right choices in ingredients, astral traveler. For Tanaka Gundham has rejected the consumption of anything coming from the demon beasts of this world.”

He was a vegan? Well, Hajime had run out of ham and cheese, so the sandwich consisted of only bread, butter, cucumbers, and tomatoes. So he was good in that regard-Wait, fuck, butter.

“Uhm, it has butter in it,” he warned as the Ultimate continued to struggle with the way he wrapped it. It wasn’t that difficult to unwrap though, he wasn’t sure what was taking him so long.

“Of course it does,” he scoffed, fingers trying their best to untangle the two napkins he had put the sandwich in, “You mortals cannot seem to keep dairy out of your puny lives.”

So he was fine with eating dairy? That made him a vegetarian then, right? Maybe, he wasn’t well versed in these kinds of things.

The sight of the struggling man was getting kind of sad. Hajime reached out to grab the sandwich from a pale and bandaged hand, doing so made the Ultimate freeze up once again. 

He took it, unwrapped the napkins, leaving the bottom half of the sandwich still covered so the man could hold it without risking getting food on his hands. Then he put it back in the still unmoving hands.

“...Do you not fear death?” Tanaka asked suddenly.

Hajime was confused from the sudden new topic of discussion, what did death have to do with anything currently happening?

“You, you… hermit fiend, you keep breaching my wards!” he began with his eccentricities again, “Had you touched my skin, you would’ve died!”

“Died…? Why would I die?” he was so beyond confused.

“My skin is poisonous, toxins run through my veins! Yet you continue putting yourself in front of the open jaws of death itself!”

He understood nothing of his words. The only thing he knew for sure was that Tanaka didn’t like to be touched, maybe that was why he sat so far away from him every time.

Hajime coughed at the awkward silence that had formed, then shimmied away to sit on the opposite side of the bench to give the upset Ultimate some more space.

“Just…” he began, staring at the untouched food in the talented man’s hands, “Just eat the sandwich…”

Said talented man gave him a strange look before focusing his attention to his sandwich. He gave it an even weirder look, and then took a bite. Neither of them spoke as Tanaka continued to eat.

In order for him to do something that would take his mind off how awkward the situation was, Hajime uncapped his bottle of orange juice and began drinking.

“You enjoy the citrus’s tears?” Tanaka asked out of nowhere, still not finished with his food.

“Uhm, yeah, I really like orange juice, and all citrus in general. What about you, uh, d-do you have a favourite food?” he didn’t know what he was being so nervous for.

Maybe it was from his desperation about changing the topic, anything to stop this awkward mood.

“I myself am quite fond of the orange melon which bears the face of the devil.”

...A pumpkin? 

“My Four Dark Devas of Destruction also share my opinion.”

They fell into silence once again, this time it was a little less awkward. Once he had finally finished eating he got up, and took the now asleep rabbit in his hands. Hajime could feel that the Ultimate was about to leave.

“Uhm, hey,” he began, not really knowing how to ask his question without sounding stupid or creepy, or god forbid, both, “Can you give me your number?”

Tanaka looked at him strangely once again. Seriously, what was with this guy and giving him weird looks?

“You know… so, uhm, so next time you decide to be “fashionably late,” you can at least tell me… so I don’t have to just stit here for an hour…” he trailed off.

This was stupid, he shouldn’t have said anything. Why would the Ultimate student even care about him waiting? Why would an Ultimate care about a pathetic Reserve Course student-

“Why should I not send an abyssal winged demon beast to inform you instead?”

What? What the hell was he going to do, send a raven? That sounded a little familiar…

“Do you keep ravens in your scarf too?” he said accidentally.

Tanaka smirked, “I do not, only my Four Dark Devas reside here,” the devas in question popped out of the scarf, struck a pose, then receded back into it.

“I suppose that even astral travelers like to get transmissions from waves,” he extended his right hand toward him, which Hajime took as a cue to give him his phone.

He did so and Tanaka put in his number. Handing Hajime his phone back, while preventing any accidental touching of their fingers, Tanaka turned to walk away with the bunny in his arms.

“Ah, wait,” he called out before he could leave, “Did you like the sandwich?”

His pale face faintly glowed with red once again; an uncharacteristic expression on his sharp features, one that Hajime couldn’t help but stare at. The Ultimate remained with his back towards him.

“It was an acceptable offering, from someone like you, be glad that I did not have to strike you down…” he paused, and quietly added, “You have given yourself up for servitude, I shall await your next sacrifice.”

With those words he walked away, scarf flowing behind him.

Hajime smiled to himself a little, the weirdness had become less intimidating than it had been before. Then that smile gave way to a neutral expression once he realized that he had become the Ultimate Animal Breeder’s designated “bunny watcher and sandwich maker.”

He looked down and unlocked his phone to look at the newly added number. In his contacts list he could see a new name, “ **Tanaka The Forbidden One**.”

This guy… could he really not just put in his normal name?

Putting the phone in his bag, and grabbing his almost empty bottle of orange juice, Hajime began making his way home. Distantly he wondered what he could make for the Ultimate that would fit his limited diet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Hinata, Super High School Level Bunny Watcher and Sandwich Maker


	6. Down with the sickness (or is it a curse?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hajime and Gundham express two different ways of being oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post today, lmao.

Hajime rushed along the street. It was dark as hell, colder than ever, and a very early autumn morning. Usually he would still need to wake up at the crack of dawn so he could reach the Reserve Course in time, but today he had to get up even earlier.

Yesterday he had gotten lost in his talk with Tanaka and he could barely get to his job in time, let alone go to the pharmacy like his mother asked him to. He felt bad for forgetting, so he promised her that in the morning he would go and buy what he hadn’t the previous day.

And here he was, rushing to get to the pharmacy before anyone else. He could see his breath as he speed-walked towards it, suddenly regretting that he didn’t leave this matter for after school.

Oh wait, he couldn’t do that, he had to start his shift early today. Damn it…

The alarm system chimed, alerting the one employee that was forced to begin her day this early. In truth this pharmacy wasn’t close to his house, or to the Reserve Course, but it was the only one he knew of which opened at this time.

“Good morning,” he greeted the tortured pharmacist, she groggily did the same.

It didn’t take him long to locate all the things he needed, he set them down on the counter. They were all non-prescription drugs or vitamins, of course, since neither he nor his mother was sick, they just liked having some at hand in case something happened.

After paying and putting the medicines in his bag, he began heading outside. There were some people who had the same idea as him, already slowly filling the store.

It would be in his best interest to leave quickly, he had to go to the train station right away so he wasn’t late-

He bumped into someone a few small paces away from the building. The person immediately drew back, he did so too. They spoke before he could apologize for his troubles.

“Watch where you are going, worthless mortal! Else I will personally turn you to dust!” they yelled angrily.

Hey, he knew that voice, and that weird way of speaking.

“Ah, Tanaka,” he breathed out, looking up to see the man staring at him with just as much surprise, “Uh, sorry for that, I really wasn’t paying attention. Otherwise, good morning?”

The Ultimate Animal Breeder, who was currently wearing a long dark coat over his usual uniform, softened his tone as he spoke back.

“Do you ever pay attention to your surrounding world?” he asked, Hajime blushed a little and looked away. Was that what he looked like to him? Some space cadet?

“Take care not to repeat this, else I might just do good upon my threat, and turn you to dust,” he paused for a little, “...and, likewise,” he responded to his greeting.

This was his fourth meeting with the Ultimate this week. Last week, when he’d been given his number, they met twice. This week, up until right now, they had seen each other three times. It barely felt like the white rabbit was running away anymore, or instigating their meetings in any way, only being brought along.

But he had never seen the talented man this far away from the school, as a matter of fact he hadn’t seen him outside of their little meetings at all.

“Are you also up this early to go to the pharmacy?” he asked.

He was fairly sure that classes in the Main Course started later than in the Reserve Course. Even then, as far as he was aware, classes there weren’t even mandatory.

“Impressive cognitive abilities,” he praised, and Hajime had to look away in embarrassment again, slight warmth on his face.

“Indeed, I am on a quest to obtain new restraints for this cursed limb,” he lifted up his bandaged hand, “Though I have not risen from my slumber before dawn’s first rays for this reason alone.”

“Really?” he asked to keep the conversation going, he’d found out that the two of them couldn’t really keep talking if he didn’t signify that he was paying apt attention.

He nodded, “For the dark magic I wield, an early awakening is required. Only this way can the Tanaka Empire prosper.”

It made sense, since he had to take care of his animals he had to get up at an appropriate hour for doing so. He was about to let out a certain kind of comment, slightly sarcastic in its nature, before a sudden thought struck him.

Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out one of the sandwiches he’d made even earlier this morning. He never knew when he’d see the white rabbit and the Ultimate student, so he always made two just in case. So might as well give it to him now, right?

“Here,” he said as he handed it to him, “Since I won’t be able to come to the fountain today.”

“...do you commit to this ritual every forenoon?” he asked softly.

Did he make two sandwiches every morning? That was a simple question.

“Yeah, I never really know when to expect you.”

He stayed quiet for a small while, a crimson colour slowly painting his face. Hajime had begun to find this expression rather endearing, cute even. He shook his head, now was not the time for that.

The Ultimate cleared his throat, “You are a devoted servant, I shall accept this.”

Hajime smiled up at him before beginning to shiver, he should’ve brought a coat like Tanaka. Usually he would be in the overcrowded train, where being cold was never an issue.

Speaking of which, he really needed to start heading towards the station.

“I have to go catch my train,” he mumbled, “Have a good day, Tanaka.”

With those words he hurriedly made his way towards the station.

Behind him, the Ultimate student slowly raised his hand in goodbye before sighing and entering the pharmacy.

* * *

Gundham sauntered around the streets surrounding the Main Course campus. He was truly at a loss; he didn’t know what to do. 

Two sides occupied his brain, mauling each other. Such a cacophony it was, so unnaturally loud, he could barely tell what his trouble actually was, only that it involved Hinata. Because of coursed it had something to do with him.

These two sides tore at each other, tearing his mind as well. 

He had never felt this way before; he did not like it in the slightest. This conflict would be the end of his sanity, and over nothing more than a puny mortal. Sometimes he really questioned that wanderer’s lack of magical abilities.

There was no choosing, the two opposing sides kept pulling him in their direction, making him sway slightly as he walked around. Why did the thought of that insignificant mortal muddy his brain like this? Why did he desire the sight of the hermit so much? He just couldn’t understand.

No trace of a spell could be found, by him or by his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Nothing even remotely close to what he knew; the signs of magic were there, but he just could not connect them to make a clear picture of the ritual.

Either there was no curse at all, or it was one too powerful even for him to understand. Both options seemed ludicrous. There was clearly something wrong with his mortal vessel, it was more than evident. And the idea of that Hinata Hajime being more powerful than him, he could barely hold in his laughter.

Cham-P poked out of his scarf, he reached down to pet his soft golden fur.

“What should I do my loyal advisors?” he murmured to the demon beasts inhabiting his scarf, “Is there a cure to this plaguing condition?”

They stayed unusually silent; were they also affected by his mental conflict? He kept on walking, until Jum-P emerged as well and promptly hauled himself away, followed by the other three Devas.

The four of them landed on a vending machine he was in the process of passing, perched up high, they looked down on him.

So his answer lay trapped inside this machine? He moved closer, examining the contents. Soda, water, iced tea, juice, nothing particularly eye-catching. Gundham looked back up; the Four Dark Devas continued to stare him down.

He looked over everything again. There were several flavours and brands of soda, normal and sparkling water, a few flavours of iced tea, apple juice, cherry juice, grape juice, orange juice-

...Alright, he understood now… What a peculiar tactic. He pulled out his wallet and inserted a few coins into the machine, pressed the according buttons, and one bottle of orange juice escaped.

Taking it in his hand, he let the Devas back into his scarf; they seemed content with his decision.

Still, he was unsure of what to do. There was no way for him to keep the wanderer from being preoccupied this day, for unknown reasons he felt displeased at this. A headache was the only foreseeable reward for this whole mess.

He pulled up his phone, looking for a specific number to text.

[ **Tanaka The Forbidden One** → **Hinata Hajime** ]

Their chat lay vacant, safe for two texts the day they exchanged numbers.

 **Tanaka The Forbidden One:** When do your classes end?

Gundham asked his question as simply as he could, in order to prevent any chance of confusion and to ensure that a reply came as soon as possible.

As he waited he began heading in the direction of the Reserve Course. He hoped this decision would bring about peace in his mindscape.

 **Hinata Hajime:** Uh

 **Hinata Hajime:** In twenty minutes

 **Hinata Hajime:** Why?

 **Tanaka The Forbidden One:** I will be awaiting you at the threshold of your world.

No reply came; he wouldn’t have bothered responding even if it did. He finally reached the gates of the Reserve Course, leaning on the wall he began his waiting.

* * *

Among the crowd of faceless mortals he could make out the silhouette of that wanderer. “Finally,” he sighed to himself, the Devas sighed with him.

Still leaning on the wall he paid no mind to the sheep observing him with wide eyes; they had done nothing to deserve his attention. Hinata, the astral traveler himself, noticed him as some of the flock began murmuring to each other. Instead of proceeding with his exit, he took a turn and let the rest of the Reserve Course flow out of the gates.

Waiting for them to leave as to not get their attention once he came to him, smart move. The two of them waited together, although on different sides of the wall.

Only once the masses had mostly left did the hermit mortal come to his side.

“Hey, Tanaka,” he said, a confused expression adorning his face.

“Greetings to you as well, Hinata Hajime,” he humoured his greeting for the second time that day.

“Is... Is there something wrong?”

He remained silent, not answering in favour of handing him the bottle of orange juice. The mortal looked at it with surprised eyes, and mouth slightly agape, details which did not escape his observant eyes.

Slowly the bottle was taken from his hands; he held it carefully like it was some precious piece of porcelain. He averted his eyes from the sight, feeling creeping fever overtake his face, one of the symptoms of his mysterious curse.

“...For me? Really?” he asked quietly, no doubt still shocked, “You’re really giving this to me?”

He glanced back at the astonished wanderer continuing to stare at the bottle. This reaction, that expression, all of it made something in his chest start beating loudly. Yet another symptom ailing him.

“Is the answer not obvious?” he asked after shielding his face behind the purple fabric of his scarf.

Hinata stayed silent, the silence stretched on. Until he looked back up, eyes glazed and shining in the light. He could barely breathe at the sight; all of his symptoms were acting up at this very moment.

“Thank you,” he uttered, “Thank you so much, Tanaka,” and then he _smiled_.

Not a small tug of the corners of his lips, no, much more than that. A much more sincere, full hearted _smile_. He was so grateful for something this insignificant to an overlord like him, so much so that he was exposing his non-existent heart to such a sight.

He had to avert his eyes, the curse was out of control, and he did not know how to regain his composure.

Still he forced his mouth to speak, “Think nothing of it,” he began, the will that kept him from stuttering was like burning iron, melting and engulfing his skull, “As my servant you are inclined to receive payment for your services.”

“Thank you,” he said again, he still did not dare look back at him, “I’ll cherish it.”

“Why… Why cherish it?” he thought as the grateful mortal fled from the scene, embarking on his own quest, “Why… It is just a drink, why cherish it?”

Had he given him ambrosia he would understand that overwhelming joy, but he hadn’t. Gundham gave him something of no importance to him, something that he used as a means to an end of his torturous conflict. Yet that foolish Hinata, that hermit of the world, had looked at the bottle as if it was filled with tears from the sun itself.

He removed his scarf, the comforting material was suffocating him in a tempest of heat; he placed his hand on his forehead. Burning. His entire face was engulfed in flames directly from the pits of hell.

Perhaps he was catching some mortal sickness? Perhaps some unpleasant disease had latched itself onto his mortal vessel, and not a curse?

A deeper look into this was absolutely necessary. He could only manage and deal with curses, handling an earthly sickness would probe much more troublesome. Gundham thought about what he could do, as his feet carried him away from the other worldly plane, serious measures needed to be taken, fast.

Else the Supreme Overlord of Ice would be forced to succumb to a no doubt malicious force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed by my repeated usage of the possibility of a "curse," I wrote _Amorous temptations lead to troubled minds_. I won't be repeating the hallucination thing again though, that'll be too lazy, even for me.
> 
> And, Gundham, sweetheart, you're an idiot.
> 
> Edit: I just realized that (if I'm not wrong,) I haven't mentioned that Gundham (since they're in their first year rn) still has his hair done like in the game, and his hair will change to the one in the anime when we move on to their second year. It's not that important, but I guess I should say it so you guys can visualize thing better.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice my writing style change spontaniously change during this. I don't know why that happens but, well, it does, and it'll get increasingly more dramatic for no reason other than I'm a dramatic person.


End file.
